theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story The film opens with a trio of arrogant young [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastern_Bluebird bluebirds] harassing their youngest sibling Buster ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blaze_Berdahl Blaze Berdahl]). As Buster leaves his family, he meets an intelligent golf-playing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orange_(colour) orange] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-Rex Tyrannosaurus Rex]'' named Rex ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Goodman John Goodman]). Rex explains to Buster that he was once a "violent and stupid" dinosaur, and proceeds to tell the story of how he came to become what he is today. Millions of years in the past, Rex was a savage and frightening creature who [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Predation terrorized smaller dinosaurs]—he is seen giving chase to a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypsilophodon hypsilophodon]. His rampage is interrupted when a futuristic aircraft arrives, and he is then greeted by a small green alien-like creature named Vorb ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jay_Leno Jay Leno]) who feeds him "Brain Grain", a cereal that increases a dinosaur's intelligence. Rex is given his name and introduced to other dinosaurs that have been fed Brain Grain: Dweeb the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green green]''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus]'' ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Fleischer Charles Fleischer]), Woog the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue blue] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triceratops Triceratops]'' (Rene LeVant) and Elsa the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lavender_(color)#Lavender_.28floral.29 lavender] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteranodon Pteranodon]'' ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felicity_Kendal Felicity Kendal]), who develops an immediate crush on Rex. Later, they meet Captain Neweyes ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Cronkite Walter Cronkite]), the inventor of the cereal and pilot of the aircraft. Neweyes then reveals his goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs, fulfilling their biggest wishes. He informs them that there are two people to watch for: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story_(film)# Doctor] Juliet Bleeb ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Child Julia Child]), a scientist from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Museum_of_Natural_History Museum of Natural History] who will aid the dinosaurs, and Professor Screweyes ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenneth_Mars Kenneth Mars]), Neweyes' insane twin brother. He instructs them to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story_(film)# find Doctor] Bleeb and avoid Professor Screweyes. Neweyes drops the dinosaurs off at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hudson_River Hudson River] in the present day where they meet a young raft-sailing boy named Louie (Joey Shea), who plans on literally running away to join the circus. Upon reaching New York City, Louie realizes that the citizens would panic if they saw live dinosaurs and, with the help of Elsa, flies over the city in search of a good hiding place. During the flight, Louie comes across a girl named Cecilia Nuthatch ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeardley_Smith Yeardley Smith]). Cecilia, who was crying, explains that her parents are hardly around (saying that her father is into business, and her mother is interested in sociality). Louie convinces Cecilia to abandon her home and introduces her to the dinosaurs (Louie and Cecilia then quickly develop an infatuation on each other). When the dinosaurs explain their goal of getting to the Museum of Natural History, Louie decides to disguise them as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Float_(parade) floats] in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macy%27s_Thanksgiving_Day_Parade Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade]. During the parade, Rex hears all the children wishing to see real dinosaurs, so he starts to sing "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)" (the movie's theme song). When the audience realizes that live dinosaurs are among them, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mob_psychology they fly into a panic]. The local authorities are called in to stop the dinosaurs, resulting in a slapstick-filled chase scene. As the dinosaurs lose the police, Louie and Cecilia venture to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Park Central Park], where Professor Screweyes is running his "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Circus Eccentric Circus]". Louie and Cecilia meet Professor Screweyes and cite their desire to join his circus. As they literally sign a contract in blood, the dinosaurs arrive and try to save them. Screweyes, upon meeting the dinosaurs, explains that he delights in scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. He then reveals his very own "Brain Drain", the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain. He demonstrates the Brain Drain on Louie and Cecilia, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devolution_(biology) devolving] them into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimpanzee chimpanzees]; however, he makes the dinosaurs a deal: if the dinosaurs consume the Brain Drain and join his circus, he'd destroy the contract and release Louie and Cecilia; the dinosaurs reluctantly and sadly accept the offer. Believing that his friendship with Louie and Cecilia would be lost, Rex tells them to remember him. As Louie and Cecilia return to their human forms and awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clown clown] named Stubbs ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Short Martin Short]). Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural vicious states, Louie and Cecilia, with the help of Stubbs, plan to sneak into that night's show and save the dinosaurs. Professor Screweyes claims he can control the now wild Rex, which he succeeds in doing by hypnotizing him. Everyone watching the show gets frightened during the performance, making them even more scared that many run away, and after a crow turns on a highlight, causing the hypnotic effect to end, Rex becomes enraged; but then he realizes he's been tricked and tries to attack Screweyes. However, Louie steps in and desperately tells the devolved Rex that it wouldn't be right to kill Screweyes. These impassioned pleas serve to return the dinosaurs to their friendly natures. Just then, Captain Neweyes arrives in his aircraft and congratulates Louie and Cecilia, who proceed to kiss in front of a whole crowd of people; simultaneously, Elsa tells Rex her true feelings towards him and they begin a relationship. After Stubbs arrives to resign from Professor Screweyes's employ, Captain Neweyes, Louie, Cecilia and the dinosaurs board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes to be devoured by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crow crows] (that have been present throughout the movie). The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the Museum of Natural History, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, fulfilling their wishes. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia reconcile with their respective parents, and the two become a couple. Rex returns Buster to his family before returning to the Museum of National History, humming "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)" to himself.=